Silly Games
by E. Limberg
Summary: MacStella. Stella tells Mac how she feels after playing a game with Lindsay. Will he go after her and tell her what she wants to hear? Each chapter uses a different game, though some are kind of weakly named because of lack of actual game in them.
1. MASH

**Silly Games**

**Chapter 1: MASH**

"Hey, Lindsay," Stella walks into the break room to grab an apple and finds Lindsay sitting on the couch watching the TV. "Nothing to do?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad that we get a break from chasing criminals, but it gets boring easily. What are you doing?" Lindsay gets up to get a glass of water.

"Paperwork. Where is everyone else?"

"Danny and Flack just left to pick up pizza for lunch, Hawkes is in the morgue discussing dead bodies with Sid, and Mac is in his office also doing paperwork. Why don't you take a break? You want to play a game?"

"It's very tempting. What kind of game?" Stella sits down at the table.

"Ever play MASH?" Lindsay grabs a pen and pad of paper.

"When I was like twelve," Stella laughs. "I guess there's nothing better to do."

Lindsay writes MASH on the top of the paper. "Three guys."

"James Denton, Mac Taylor, and Jonathan Togo," Stella replies without realizing what she said.

"Mac? Couldn't think of anyone else?" Lindsay teases.

"If I were the one asking you the question, I'm sure you'd say Danny," Stella smirks.

"You really like Mac, don't you? How come you two haven't gotten together?"

"He's still mourning his wife, and I guess we just don't want to ruin our friendship. We have been best friends since we met and neither of us has been close to anyone else in a while." Lindsay notices Stella looking a little uncomfortable and decides to continue the game.

"Cars."

"Escalade, Sequoia, and convertible if I didn't live in this city."

"Cities to live in."

"Athens, Rome, and New York."

"Have you ever been to Rome or Athens? I know you're half-Italian, half-Greek," Lindsay asks hoping to learn more about the people in her new family in New York.

"Once, after I got out of college."

"You like big cities?"

"Yeah, I went out to the country in college with a group of friends, and it drove me crazy, no offense. I loved the horses though."

"You know how to ride?" Lindsay asks. "I can teach you if you want."

"I learned a little bit while out there. But that would be great. Maybe we could make it a whole team event sometime."

"Okay, honeymoon places."

"Hawaii, Athens, and Paris."

"I've heard Paris is beautiful. Rome and Athens too."

"Yeah, the pictures I looked at as a child were nothing compared to the real thing."

"Pets."

"Horse, dolphin, and Golden Retriever."

"Kids."

"Sven, two, and three," Stella says throwing out random numbers.

"Jobs."

"FBI agent, detective, and dancer."

"Tell me when to stop," Lindsay says drawing the swirl.

"Stop," Stella says finishing her apple.

"Ten," Lindsay hides the sheet from Stella while she crosses out the list. A few minutes later she finishes. "You live in a mansion with Mac, drive an Escalade, live in New York, honeymooned in Athens, have two kids and a Golden Retriever, and are a detective alongside your husband," Lindsay says, laughing as Stella turns bright red when Mac walks while she is saying all this.

"What are you two doing?" Mac asks, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Playing MASH. You and Stella got married," Lindsay is still giggling as Stella hurries to the door trying to escape from Mac.

"What? Stella, can I see you in my office?" Stella stops dead in her tracks, blushing again.

"Okay," and she continues, but heads to his office instead of her own. Mac follows her.

"MASH?" he asks, closing the door behind them and motions for her to sit while he makes his way to his own chair. "You and I married?"

"Yes, I know it's stupid, Mac, but it's not like we have a case or anything," Stella says, her eyes not able to meet his blue, glaring ones. "You can't tell me you've never heard of MASH, Mac," he looks clueless as to what she is talking about.

"You list three things in a category and make a swirl. You count the number and mark off everyone of that number until you only have one left in a category. It's a stupid game girls in middle school play to figure out their futures, but it's not true," Stella weakly explains.

"So, what happened to you? What is your 'future' according to this game?" Mac asks. He wouldn't have asked had it been anyone else, but he recently realized that he felt something for Stella beyond friendship.

"Well, we lived in a mansion in New York with our two kids and dog, I drove an Escalade, we honeymooned in Athens, and I was a detective."

"I can't believe you played this; and why did you put my name down?" he asks, a little annoyed that she was playing such a stupid game, but curious to hear here explanation for this one.

"Mac, being partners and friends with you for the past ten years has helped me a lot. I don't know how you feel, but I like you as more than a friend. I love you, Mac," Stella bursts out of his office in tears and runs to the bathroom. She might have just ended their friendship, the one good thing in her life, all because of this silly game.

Stella knew she couldn't survive without her best friend. Who knew a game could be so upsetting and reveal so many feelings?

**A/N: I actually sat there and figured out the whole MASH game before writing this. And it works if you put the things in the order she says them. Okay, this originally was just going to be one chapter and he would have gone after her if it was. But I decided to make it with more than one game. I hope you like it so far. Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Just have to type it. **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

Mac sat there staring after Stella. _'Great, Mac. You just lost your best friend. You know you love her too. Go after her.'_ He was so busy thinking he didn't notice when Danny walked in until he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Mac, hello. You who, are you in there, Mac?" Danny asks waving a hand in front of Mac's face.

"What? I thought you were getting the pizza with Flack," Mac says still looking after Stella.

"It's here. What's wrong with Stella?"

"Not sure, but I think it's my fault," Mac admits, his blue eyes not able to meet Danny's.

"Truth or dare?" Danny asks.

"What? That's a game for kids, Danny, not us," Mac says angrily. _'Not another silly game.'_

"Then be a kid, Mac. Truth or dare?" Danny asks again.

"Truth," Mac says sighing. _'Why did I give in?'_

"Tell me everything Stella just told you."

"Basically she was just explaining her MASH game to me." Danny raises his eyebrows knowing it would take more than a MASH game to upset Stella. "Stella said she loves me and then ran out in tears."

"And you didn't go after her? Didn't even tell her you feel the same way?" Danny asks.

"Obviously not otherwise you would have seen me running after her, Danny," he replies.

"Truth or dare?" Danny asks a third time.

"Truth," Mac again replies.

""Do you feel the same way about Stella? Do you love her?"

"I've never really thought about it before now," Mac says, not wanting to tell Danny that he now realizes how he feels.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Danny asks.

"I… I love Stella," Mac answers with a small smile. "But I can't guarantee I'm over Claire. I don't want to hurt her."

"Mac, she's in pain right now."

"Why is love so difficult?"

"No clue, Mac. One last one. Truth or dare?" Danny grins at his boss.

"Doesn't the game go back and forth so I get to ask you truth or dare too?" Mac asks smiling too.

"It's supposed to. You're the one who said this is a kid's game."

"Then you're not playing fair, Danny. But who would expect you to play fairly?" Mac teases.

"Well, Mr. Perfect, I'm sure I can find out a lot about you from Stella. Just pick one," Danny says impatiently.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the ladies bathroom and tell Stella how you feel."

"Stella, I feel angry at Danny because he made me play truth or dare. I'm not mad at you for playing MASH anymore," Mac practices what he will tell her. "By the way, I love you."

"No, just tell her how you feel about her: you love her. Then you should probably give her a kiss," Danny adds. "Wait, all this happened because of a MASH game?"

"Yes, I mentioned that earlier. Apparently we got married and had two kids and a whole bunch of other junk," Mac shakes his head.

"You're only hurting Stella more if you don't tell her. After what she went through with Frankie, I think she's suffered enough," Danny says.

"I'm not going into the women's restroom, Danny," Mac says firmly.

"Then hold the door open and shout to her so everyone can hear you. I don't care. I'm going to get Pizza before Flack, Lindsay, and Hawkes eat it all. I suggest you hurry and get it over with or you two aren't going to get lunch," Danny heads to the door.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Danny."

"No, you're going to came out of there thanking me and Lindsay for these little games," Danny calls back.

"When are you going to tell Lindsay how you feel about her?" Mac asks receiving no answer. He sits thinking much like he was before Danny came in. _'I've got to tell her. She's been through enough. Stella's just looking for someone, and it looks like she wants me to be the one. I want to be with her too. I'll give love another shot for Stella.' _Mac stands and heads out of his office thinking of a way to tell her.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please review with your thought, opinions, whatever. Next chapter's a lot longer. I'll try to get it up tomorrow or Monday. I might try to start typing my other story I'm almost finished writing. Another one about after All Access and what Stella went through. Then I have two more ideas. So the more reviews I get the harder I work to get this typed as soon as I can. **


	3. The Game of Love

**Chapter 3: The Game of Love**

"Mac, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go talk to Stella," Danny says as Mac walks into the break room without Stella beside him.

"I'm going to. Lindsay, can you do me a favor?" Mac asks.

"No, I'm not going to save pizza for you and Stella," Lindsay teases.

"Um, no, you don't have to. Well, Danny here dared me to go talk to Stella, but she's in the women's bathroom," Mac begins.

"Yeah, Danny told us all about it. I'm not going to drag Stella out of there if that's where she wants to hide. It's your dare; you get her out so you can talk to her. Isn't truth or dare a silly kid's game, Mac?" Lindsay smirks.

"Well, yes, but it's Danny's fault, and he doesn't play fairly. Can you just go in the bathroom and make sure Stella's the only one in there? I don't want to, uh, scare all the other women out," Mac struggles to make his point. After all, Mac Taylor is a gentleman, and he knows better than to just waltz into the ladies' room.

"Sure," Lindsay senses his discomfort and stands up. Mac follows her to the bathroom and waits outside while she checks to make sure no one but Stella is inside. "All clear."

"Thanks. One more thing. Did you and Danny set this up?"

"Mac, if we were going to set you two up, don't you think we would do it in a way that didn't hurt either of you?"

"I suppose," Mac says with a smile.

"Good luck, Mac," Lindsay says walking back to the break room.

"I'll probably need it," he calls back to her. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and walks in.

Stella is sitting on the floor on the wall farthest from the door, her knees pulled to her chest, face buried in her arms. She looks up when the door opens and immediately buries her face again seeing who was there. In the few quick seconds Mac sees her face, he can tell she's still crying; her eyes are red, nose stuffy, and a trail of tears is on her cheeks.

"Mac, this is the women's bathroom. You shouldn't be in here," she says when she finds her voice, head still down.

"I know it is. Look, I'm sorry for getting upset with you for playing MASH. Actually, I just had a truth or dare game with Danny, but he doesn't play right."

"Figures," she mutters.

"Well, Danny asked me what you said so I told him. Then he asked if I loved you too. Danny dared me to come in here and tell you what I said," Mac sits down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She instantly pulls away.

"Go away, Mac. I don't need you to help me," Stella stands when he attempts to comfort her again. She crosses her arms and turns her back to him, leaning her head against the cool metal of a stall door.

"I have something important to tell you," Mac says, standing as well.

"I don't want to hear it," she winces when he puts a hand on her shoulder, and he slowly spins her around so she is facing him. Stella refuses to lift her head to look at him.

"I think you do," Mac carefully tucks a hand under her chin and raises her head, forcing her to look at him. "You're curious, Stella. Inside you really do want to hear what I have to tell you. Right now I'm sure you're thinking maybe there's still a chance. He hasn't officially said no yet. Am I right?" Stella doesn't speak, but her eyes drop letting him know he is right. "I've got good news, Stel," he gently wipes away the trails of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"How do you know?" Stella whispers quietly.

"Know what?"

"That I want to know what you've got to say? What I'm thinking? That I'll think it is good news?" Stella says quite a bit louder than before.

"I know you, Stel. Curiosity often gets the best of you. I kind of took a guess on what you're thinking by the look you had in your eyes: hope in a way. After what you told me today, I'm positive you'll think it is good news," Mac lets go of her chin, brushes a curl from her cheek, and backs away allowing her to turn away or leave if she wanted. Stella didn't move; like he knew, curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"So are you going to tell me or not, Mac?" Stella smirks walking in front of him.

"Stel, you've been such a great friend, especially through everything with Claire. Without you, I'm not sure where I'd be. That night before I went on that date with Rose I knew you loved me. While you took off my tie, I couldn't stop looking in your eyes. I saw happiness but also a little jealousy. I knew then that I was moving on with the wrong person. But you also had a date that night, Frankie, I believe. And when you're relationship got more serious I didn't want to interfere. When we found you unconscious after… what happened, I wanted to tell you so bad. But I decided to wait until I was sure you were over Frankie. I guess I never realized that you were ready to move on until I found that you had put my name on your MASH list. Before I could tell you I feel the same, you ran out. It took Danny's dare to make me come in here," Mac says moving closer and grabbing her hands.

"When would you have told me if Danny hadn't dared you to come in here?"

"Either when you finally came out and I dragged you back to my office or at dinner tonight," Mac shrugs.

"Was that you're way of asking me on a date?" Stella laughs.

"No. Stella, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook," he offers.

"I'd love to, Mac," she lets go of his hands and throws her arms around him.

"Okay, you can come home with me and after dinner I'll drive you home."

"If my car is here, how will I get to work tomorrow?'

"You could walk or take the subway or get a cab. Or I'll come and pick you up on my way," he laughs. "Have you always been almost as tall as me, Stella, or am I shrinking?"

"No, I think it's always been like this until I take my heels off," she pulls back. "The pizza's probably gone by now."

"Well, we'll take a break and go get ourselves lunch together. I love you, Stella," he smiles, putting his hands on her waist.

"I love you too, Mac," she puts her arms around his neck.

"Danny told me I should kiss you, but I don't think that's a good idea here at work in the ladies' room," he chuckles.

"Why not? No one can see us," Stella leans forward to kiss cheek.

"Alright," he kisses her cheek, then moves to her lips.

While they kiss Danny, Lindsay, Flack, and Hawkes quietly open the door and sneak in, all with cameras. Mac and Stella don't notice as they continue to make out in the bathroom. As the lights flash around them they break apart; Stella, unable to take this again, buries her face in his shoulder as he looks around. Sensing how uncomfortable she is he yells at them.

"Those are department cameras, only to be used for taking pictures of crime scenes. You all know that. If I see any pictures of this, you're all fired. In fact, give me the film right now," he holds his hand out, and they all hurriedly comply. "Now get out. And I don't want to hear a word about this from anyone, or you'll regret it."

As they scramble to the door Stella raises her head. She bites her lips before asking, "Are you over Claire?"

"I can't guarantee that I'm not going to have memories come back while with you. But I'm ready to move on."

"I don't want you to forget her, Mac. And we'll take it as slow as we need to. Plus I'll probably have memories after Frankie too," she kisses his cheek. "Kind of like that except there weren't any flashing lights to tell me I was being videotaped, nor any video cameras that I saw."

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry," Mac says leading her out of the bathroom.

There is a whole crowd of people outside the door waiting for them to come out that were probably listening to their whole conversation.

"I'm not going to ask, Taylor, why you were making out with Bonasera in the ladies' room. Just keep your personal lives to yourselves at home," the chief says.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I'm so sore from painting a US map on the playground at one of the elementary schools. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I might be evil and type two stories at one time. **


	4. Putting Together Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter 4: Putting Together Pieces of the Puzzle **

"Ready to go, Stel?" Mac asks as he finishes with a couple fingerprints from their case. Stella was processing the vic's clothes.

"Almost. Let me finish this up," she says.

"I'll help," he offers, and they are done in no time.

"Meet you in the locker room in five minutes," Stella says and heads to her office while Mac to his.

When Stella arrives at the locker room Mac is already there standing beside her locker waiting patiently for her. "Finally," he jokes when she enters. She punches him in the arm lightly. He pins her against the lockers, kissing her.

"Mac," she says pushing him back, "not here. Someone could walk in at any second, and we've already gotten in trouble once today. After dinner."

**---CSI: NY---**

"Need help?" Stella calls from the living room as Mac cooks in the kitchen.

"No. I have a whole bunch of movies under the TV. Why don't you pick out something for later?" Stella busies herself looking at movie titles. "Dinner's ready."

Stella is awestruck when she walks into the kitchen. "Wow, Mac, this is amazing. Candles and everything."

"Yes, I take it you like it." She nods. He pulls out a chair for her, then seats himself beside her.

They discuss the case they're working on and a few past cases. Mac notices something he hadn't seen since shortly after Frankie attacked Stella. "Stel, you still have a scar," he says, finishing his spaghetti.

"What?" she's clueless as to what he's talking about.

"Under your eye, where he hit you," Mac gets up taking his plate to the sink. "Done?" she nods, and he takes her plate too.

"It's always been there, Mac, and I'm not expecting it to go away," Stella says quietly when he sits back down.

"Can I see your hands?" She holds them out, knowing he's looking for a trace of the small cuts that she got from her razor blade five months ago trying to escape. "Only a few are still visible," she already knows this for she looks every night for them. "Why don't we watch that movie?" he asks, helping her up.

Two-thirds of the way through _Pirates of the Caribbean _Mac found a sleeping Stella leaning against him. When the movie is over he knows he can't leave her there. "Stel?" he says quietly, but she doesn't stir. He lifts her up and carries her to his bed. After laying her down Mac heads to the bathroom with a pair of pajama bottoms to sleep in. Stella is fast asleep when he comes out; he stares for a few minutes as she sleeps. Mac desperately wants to climb into the bed with her but won't so she isn't uncomfortable. He grabs his clock and sets it earlier so he has time to shower, drive Stella to her apartment, let her get ready for work, and drive them to work, maybe with breakfast somewhere in there, and lies on the couch.

Less than ten minutes later Stella is awake. She was still dreaming about Frankie, this one involved Mac as well. Stella turned over expecting to see Mac, but he wasn't there so she went to look for him. Mac, she found, was lying on the couch attempting to sleep. Stella kneels next to the couch and fingers the scars on his chest from years as a Marine, then as a detective softly. Mac opens his eyes, surprised to see her. "You've got a lot of scars yourself, Mac," she whispers.

"You have many scars too, Stel, that I can't see. What are you doing up?"

"Something else I haven't told you: I still have nightmares about him. In this dream, you came right before I grabbed the gun from him. I didn't notice you as I went to shoot Frankie, and you were standing in the path of the bullets," she wipes her cheeks free of tears as Mac reaches to pull her closer to him.

"It's okay. I wish I had gotten there before you had to shoot him, but I didn't. And I'm safe and alive, right here with you," he whispers in her ear, pulling her back to lay on him.

"I know."

When she's settled down Mac asks, "Why don't you go back and sleep on my bed? I'll get ready, then drive you to your place so you can get ready, and we'll go to work, maybe with breakfast on the way tomorrow morning."

"You're not staying on the couch. Come on," she tries to pull him to the bedroom with her but doesn't succeed: he has to walk there himself with her pushing him from behind making sure he comes.

They both get in the bed, and Mac falls asleep quickly on his side, facing Stella with an arm hanging across her stomach; Stella lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Spotting something moving she elbows Mac in the stomach. "Mac, wake up," she says panicking.

"What now, Stella?" he says sleepily, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "I'm trying to sleep, if you don't mind."

"There's a spider on the ceiling, Mac."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Kill it."

"Why, it's not going to hurt you, Stella?" he says trying not to smirk as she gives him an angry look.

"Just kill the thing, Mac; I don't like them," he gets up laughing at his friend; he had never seen her like this.

"I learned something today," he climbs onto the bed with a Kleenex, squashes the spider, and flushes it down the toilet. "There, happy?"

"Yes. Hawkes didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The case last year we were working involved spider venom. I had to hold the thing while he got the venom from it. You were working with Lindsay and the tiger."

"Oh, no, he didn't. I would have liked to see that," he chuckles, and she kicks his shin. "You know, when I was trying to kiss you earlier, you said after dinner. It's after dinner, and I'm still waiting, Stella."

She turns and gives him a soft, short kiss. "There, that good?"

"No. Get over here." Before she could pull too far away Mac pulls her back to him, giving her another kiss, one hand on her back, the other buried in her curls.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to get to sleep a few minutes ago?" Stella asks, pulling away to bring her knees to her chest like earlier when he found her in the bathroom.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" he puts a hand on her back cautiously.

"No, I can't take this right now. I thought because I had known you for so long it wouldn't be hard for me to… sleep with you, but you know I haven't been with anyone since Frankie-"

"I understand. I'll sleep on the couch, you stay here," he starts to get up. A hand on his arm stops him.

"You don't have to leave. I just can't do more than kiss you, Mac, for now. Lying here, sleeping isn't going to hurt anything," she reassures him.

"You sure? I don't mind-"

"No, stay her with me. I'm fine," he climbs back over to her, holding her close. "I love you," she whispers before burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Soon both are fast asleep in each others' arms.

**A/N: Okay, this is the randomly named chapter. I have good news, or at least I think it is good news. I read an article on that said CBS is going to more into the Grissom/Sara relationship this season because it has to compete with all these other shows like Grey's Anatomy and a lot of other ones. And not just that show, but as a network. So maybe we will finally see what we want in NY: Mac and Stella getting together, maybe Danny and Lindsay. Only one more chapter so I might be nice and post it before starting my other story. Please review!**


	5. Checkers

**Chapter 5: Checkers**

"Mac, we were almost late this morning; why are we going back to your apartment? If you don't mind I'd like to go home," Stella says as they head towards his home instead of hers after dinner.

"I told you I would take you home after we ate, and that's what I'm doing. But first I have to go to my place to get clothes for tomorrow," Mac says.

"Who said you could spend the night?"

"Me," Mac smiles as she raises her eyebrows.

"Since when do you live in my apartment?" she smirks.

"Well, I figure you're mine so everything of yours is mine too. And because I'm yours, you own everything of mine," he takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"We're not married, Mac, unless that was your weird way of proposing like you strange way of asking me out. Therefore, you don't own me." She pulls her hand away from his.

"You're cruel, Stel. You wouldn't let me kiss you or barely touch you. They all know we're together at work; we don't have to hide it. I've got an idea. How about we play checkers when we get to your apartment?' Mac asks reaching out to tuck a strand of curls behind her ear.

"Don't own it, Mac."

"I'll get mine and bring it. Speaking of marriage what do you think of us getting married?" he pulls the car into a parking spot by his apartment building. Stella doesn't answer right away. "You want to come up?"

"No, I'll wait here and think about my answer to that question," she gives him a small smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he kisses her cheek before heading inside.

Ten minutes later he comes back out. After putting his stuff in the back Mac climbs back in beside her.

"I'd like us to, but it's too soon since we started going out, just yesterday. And I'm not sure it's going to be easy for me to be able to do more than kiss you, Mac, although you're one of the best men to be with. I know it's not going to be easy after last night even if I am over him. Memories, what I thought were good ones until I saw them on the internet where anyone could see them, come flooding back when I think about us together. I know you wouldn't do that to me, but – maybe we just need to so I can get over this," Stella looks over at him curiously.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Stella. I am fine with whatever you want to do. You're the only one who can decide. Okay, now about our checkers game. A little bit different than normal unless you get uncomfortable. Every time you jump the other person, they not only lose their piece but an article of clothing. We each get one free jump. When you lose all your pieces or your clothes, you lose," Mac explains.

"I've got eleven, counting my jewelry as one. How many do you have?" Stella asks.

"Ten, with my watch and ring. I'm sure you can find something else for me so we are even," Mac says with a small smile. "I take it you want to play."

"Why not?" she grins. "I think I've got an NYPD hat somewhere I've never worn that you can have if you want after we play."

**---CSI: NY---**

"Ladies first," Mac says as they sit opposite each other at the kitchen table ready to begin.

After a few minutes Stella is stuck and can't move anything without getting jumped. Finally she moves a piece. "What will it be?"

"Hm… oh, so you know it has to be the top layer so I can't ask you to take off your sweater because you still have your jacket on. I think I'll take that though," Mac jumps her and holds out his hand.

She hands him her jacket and jumps him back. "Your tie has to go."

Ten minutes later Mac had a sock, his pants, shirt, underwear, and the hat Stella mentioned on without a free space along with his ring and watch. Stella still had her free jump as well as her jewelry, undershirt, bra, pants, and underwear.

Stella breaks the tie with a double jump. "I'll take your other sock and your ring." He hands them over, knowing that when they get their belongings back, he won't put his ring on again.

"What do you think about having kids?" Mac asks moving his piece so she couldn't jump him again.

"Us having kids or having kids in general?"

"Kids in general. Do you want to have kids or adopt or… what?"

"Um… well there's no way anyone at an orphanage would let me have a kid if I wanted one. I guess I haven't thought of having my own kids partially because I have not found someone to spend my life with yet. I'm not sure I want to go through all that, plus I wouldn't make a good mother, especially with our hours," Stella says, jumping him again. "Take the hat off."

"Stel, you'd be a great mother. I remember you with the baby from the case you were working around when Danny got in trouble for shooting that undercover cop. You're good with kids. And what about me? Do you not think I'm the one?" Mac jumps her, and slides a ring off her finger, then takes her bracelet, and moves around her to get her necklace.

"Yeah, right. We still have a lot to work out before thinking about having kids. I want you to be the one, and if only you had said something that night before I went out with Frankie. All this would have never happened. Free jump," she says as Mac jumps her again.

"I wish I had too. You don't know how much I wish you didn't have to go through that. What do you want now?"

"Shirt, please," she smiles as he takes it off.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom," Mac picks up the board and leads her down the hall.

Stella lays on the bed while Mac sits opposite her with the board between them. A few minutes pass and Stella loses her shirt.

"Embarrassed, Stella?" Mac jokes when she pulls a blanket from the end of the bed over her.

"No, I'm cold. There's only you here, and I was almost naked on the internet. Why would this embarrass me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because women are very self-conscious of how they look, especially around men when they have almost nothing on? Don't worry, Stel, you look beautiful, with or without clothes on your toothpick body," Mac receives a shocked look from Stella.

"Was that a compliment?" he nods. "Well I think you should think that over."

"What, you think you can beat me up? You couldn't get away from Frankie when he had a knife to your throat, there's no way," Mac argues as her eyes tear up.

"You did not just say that," she says, getting up with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Stella," Mac calls as she storms to the kitchen. He follows her, "I'm sorry, Stel. I didn't mean it like that-"

"You're right: I can't defend myself," she shakes her head.

"You're wrong: you're the strongest person I know. Maybe not as in beating people up, but as in you always get up when something knocks you down, and you can still hold your head high as if nothing happened," Mac puts his hands on her bare shoulders, the blanket fallen off. "I want to be the one to protect you, Stella. You are good at protecting yourself, but… I want to be your someone." Cautiously Mac wraps one arm around her waist and puts the other on her cheek. Slowly he leans in to kiss her. Her arms wrap around his neck as it depends, and suddenly she pulls away.

"Mac, just one thing. Talking about Frankie isn't exactly helping. Can we… try to leave it be?"

"Sure, Stella. I love you."

"I love you too. Where were we?" Stella teases as he kisses her again. Slowly they feel their way to the bedroom without breaking apart.

As Mac lays her down on the bed, Stella hits her head on the forgotten checker board. Her hand leaves him as she reaches to rub her head. "You alright?" she smiles and nods. "I don't think we need this anymore," he pulls the game out from under her head.

"No, we're doing fine without it." He goes back to kissing her after finding the other pieces under her.

"Protection?" he stops kissing her shoulder to ask.

"Yeah."

"You're comfortable with sleeping together?"

"I would have stopped you if I was uncomfortable," Stella smiles reassuringly and pulls his head back down to her. "Mac?"

"Hm."

"What's with all the silly games in our relationship?"

**A/N: I hope you liked the story. That's it; it's over. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone would like to, give me an email. I'll start typing the next story soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
